


She's my Cherry pie

by Fallenstar126



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a knock at the door of Hannibal and Will's bedroom. Hannibal hadn't yet fallen asleep, instead watching his husbands distressed face as he twitched away from the horrors that his mind was forcing him to see. The doctor rose from where he lay, opening the door and looking down to see their daughter, standing there with her tiny fragile fingers twisting in a blanket nervously as she stared at the ground, dirty blonde hair matted from sleep. </p><p>"P-Papa, I had a nightmare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's my Cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

> I... Don't even know.
> 
> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage

There was a knock at the door of Hannibal and Will's bedroom. Hannibal hadn't yet fallen asleep, instead watching his husbands distressed face as he twitched away from the horrors that his mind was forcing him to see. The doctor rose from where he lay, opening the door and looking down to see their daughter, standing there with her tiny fragile fingers twisting in a blanket nervously as she stared at the ground, dirty blonde hair matted from sleep. 

"P-Papa, I had a nightmare." She whimpered when she noticed the door was open. Hannibal bent to her short height, his fingers pushing her chin up gently to look at him. Her usually soft smile was gone, her icy blue eyes brimming with nervous tears that ran over her plump cheeks. Hannibal frowned and pulled her closer.

"How about you come and lay with your father and I for a while while you tell me about it, my sweet Cherry?" Hannibal asked, lifting the tiny girl up and walking back to bed with her. Will had been twitching still, face contorted as if he were in pain. He adjusted his daughter so that she lay between himself and Will, careful to keep her a safe distance away though. 

"Papa, what's wrong with Daddy?" She asked with a soft, measured voice. Hannibal smiled gently down at her, running a tanned hand through her soft hair, brushing it out of her face. 

"Nothings wrong Cherry, now tell me what happened in your dream?" At this point, Will had jolted away, and was staring wildly at the ceiling as if he expected it to cave down on top of him. Hannibal reached over and placed a hand on his chest to ground him, as Cherry began talking.

"I dreamed of my old home, where my old Mommy was hitting me and old Daddy tried to stop her, but sh-she killed him, then she was trying to kill me, but I was running away, but then I fell in a hole the yard, and she started to bury me alive an, an, I was so scared Papa!" Cherry broke out in a fresh burst of tears as she continued talking. "A-and no one came to bring me to Daddy and you, and I don't want you two to leave me like Mommy did!" Cherry's last words came out in a wail as Hannibal pulled her close again, wiping away the tears with a practiced softness, as Will watched his daughter with worried eyes. 

"Sweetie, you know that Papa and I will always be there for you." Will finally spoke up, his voice groggy with sleep as his forehead shone with sweat left over from his own nightmare. Cherry jumped when he spoke, having not realized he was awake, before breaking out in a fresh bout of sobbing. She wiggled of out Hannibal arms, cuddling into Wills side as her sniffling slowly calmed itself.

"I k-know Daddy. I was sc-scared though." She hiccuped, wiping her nose on Wills shirt. Will grimaced, petting her head gently.

"It's okay now sweetie, Daddy and Papa are here, don't worry baby." Will soothed, rocking her gently. Cherry fell back asleep after a bit, her breathing slowing until Hannibal took Cherry from Will, and settled her back in the covers, allowing her to sleep.


End file.
